


The Things She Needs

by completelyhopeless



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker's place is bare, but there's not much she'd add to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things She Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Leverage, Parker+Any, Don't have to live like a refuge](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/555746.html?thread=78218466#t78218466)_
> 
> It's just Parker & Eliot and pretty much pure fluff.

* * *

“I've seen your place, you know.”

“So?” Parker asked, hopping up on the counter and watching Eliot as he cut through the vegetables. Chop, chop, chop. He was like some kind of knife wizard. She could watch him do this all day. Sometimes she did. “I've broken into everyone's place. I've seen yours, too.”

Eliot stopped, pointing a knife at her. “First of all—don't ever break into my place again.”

She rolled her eyes. Like she was really going to promise to do that. She would break into their places whenever she wanted. It kept her skills as sharp as his knives, and she might need him someday. Or she might need something he had.

“Second of all, you don't have to live like a refugee.”

She frowned. “What's wrong with the way I live?”

“There's more to life than money and stealing things. Not everything is something to be cased.” He shrugged. “Sometimes it's worth having things around you that you care about.”

“I care about my stuff.”

“Sure you do.”

“Well... what if what I care about isn't stuff? That's not so wrong, is it? Not so bad.” She shook her head. “It isn't. I have my money, and I have a place to sleep and the only thing I'd want there is maybe people.”

“People?”

She nodded. “Yeah, people. Like Sophie and Nate and Hardison...”

“Hardison?”

“Yeah,” she said. “And you.”


End file.
